


Boys Will be Boys, But Ninjas Will be Bastards

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel for When I Need You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will be Boys, But Ninjas Will be Bastards

Boy’s Will Be Boy’s, But Ninja’s Will Be Bastards!

 

Hayate was irritated. He was beyond that, he was pissed. His roommate and lover was nowhere to be found and the house was trashed. Hayate was twenty three years old, six years younger then Genma and he was more responsible then the bastard. He walked through the trash in the living room to go to the kitchen. Coughing lightly into his arm as he went.

As soon as he past the doorframe he stopped and let out an anger growl of frustration. There was dishes stacked along the counter and sink. Food was dried onto the tops of the surfaces and stove. Garbage littered under things, on the floor. Soup was all moldy in a pot sitting on the stove.

“That bastard, when I get a hold of him I’m going to kill him.” Hayate stormed out of the house, heading to the bar down the street.

Genma spent a lot of time there when Hayate was sent on missions. The man’s favorite pass time was getting wasted, then having a massive hang over in the morning.

He passed Kakashi and nodded even though he didn’t feel like acknowledging him. Kakashi watched him with a smile on his face. There was a mysterious look in his eyes, like he knew something that Hayate didn’t. That put him even more on edge, but didn’t deter him from his main destination. Kicking Genma’s ass.

He came to the bar and slide in gracefully, glancing around the room. He noticed Asuma and Shikimaru’s dad in the corner through the huge smoke cloud that hung heavy around them. He made it further in the bar, so he could scan the counter. Genma was at the end and he wasn’t alone. A man that Hayate had never seen before was sitting next to his lover.

The man was taller then Genma with long black hair and stunning blue eyes. He’s body was thicker and leaner then Hayate’s. He was beautiful. Which made Hayate hurt seeing them together. He still didn’t understand why Genma had chose to be with him in the first place, but they had been together for six years now. It had been a rough six years, but they were still together.

Hayate didn’t realize how hard it would be to be with someone who got everyone’s lust. Whether he wanted it or not. Genma was the type of man that all he had to do was walk into the room and he had everyone’s attention instantly.

Hayate has always had self confident issues. Now he was getting better, but in the beginning he was tearing himself apart and Genma picked the pieces up. Reassuring him that he was the only man that Genma would ever want.

But seeing him smiling and laughing with another gorgeous man, really hit Hayate’s ego down a few notches. Would Genma go home with the man? Had Genma ever cheated on him when he was gone on missions? All these questions flying through his mind as he watched the two with narrowed eyes. The stranger reached out and lightly ran his fingers along Genma’s lips while speaking softly.

Hayate snapped, his control deteriorating on the spot, leaving only red lining his vision. He stalked toward the two, pushing people out of his way as he went. He grabbed the front of the man’s shirt, turning the startled stranger to face him fully. The man’s shocked face met his hard fist and flew backwards hitting the floor hard. He was instantly knocked unconscious.

Genma had jumped up from his stool confused. He was just about to tell the man to remove his hands before he broke them, when out of nowhere Hayate was next to him. He grabbed his lover’s shirt trying to stop him before he pounded the man’s face but was too slow, or too drunk. Probably the later.

“What the hell, Hay-” Genma didn’t get to finish as Hayate grabbed a fist full of the man’s silk, white shirt and slammed him up against the wall. Genma grunted in pain and surprised. He opened his eye’s, staring down at his slightly smaller lover’s face. “Hayate?” He asked the shaking man in front of him.

“You fucking bastard.” Hayate said calmly, but he was so tense and waves of anger rolled off of him.

“Hayate, I can -” Genma was cut off again.

A hot thick tongue shoved into his mouth. His body went warm and fuzzy instantly. His knees going weak and cock hardened painfully. He moaned like a wanton slut and succumbed to his lover’s fierce demands for submission.

It was rare for Hayate to take a dominate roll but when he did Genma loved it. It made his heart speed up and his cock twitch, leaking precum. Oh yeah, sex was going to be rough and hot tonight. Just how Genma planned it. Hayate had his hands pinned to the wall behind him as that tongue raped his mouth, fast and hard.

Hayate’s knee was rubbing almost painfully against the bulge in his pants. Still Genma was egging the guy on for more. Moaning loud enough for the smaller man to hear him through the commotion in the full room. He writhed his body like liquid against the lean skinny man in front of him. The ninja bit his bottom lip hard, causing blood to smear against both pairs of lips, not like Genma cared. He just realized that he was going to have to be extra careful. Hayate was really mad at him this time.

“You better be home when I get there, bastard.” Hayate panted against his face as he broke the kiss.

Genma was about to respond, but Hayate head butted him hard and all he felt was a nauseating pain. All he saw was blackness. He sank to the ground and put his head in his hands. Fuck that had hurt really fucking bad. He could hear Hayate’s coughing growing dimmer in the distance, then was gone.

Oh ya, Hayate was not happy at all. Genma had always played little games to piss his lover off. He had always been the type of guy to play both roles in the bedroom. With Hayate he was mostly seme, because his lover was such a sexy uke. But when Genma needed some hard delicious cock of his own, he found pissing his little lover off got him the best results. He remembered the first time him and Hayate had switched roles.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Genma turned to look at his lover, who was reading a book, lounging on the couch. Genma took in the lithe body. Hayate was wearing one of his shirts, which only came to the lean man’s upper thighs. The man was just too sexy for his own good. Genma strutted over and sat down next to the boy on the floor. His lover glanced at him with a small smile.

He ran his hand along the ninja’s shin, slowly moving to the thigh. Hayate let out a small sigh and sat his book down. The younger man turned to Genma and they locked into a slow, sweet, passionate kiss. Genma deepening it, sliding his tongue over the bottom lip. The mouth parted on a breathy moan and he took advantage, slowly entwining his tongue with Hayate’s.

Hayate had slid off the couch and was now in Genma’s lap. One leg on each side of his hips. Those thin strong hands buried deeply in his hair as the kiss turned more passionate. Genma slid his hands down the body over him and cupped that tight little ass, pulling it closer, so the erections rubbed together. They both broke away from the kiss moaning loudly.

“Hayate,” Genma said in a serious whisper.

“Uh?” The young ninja responded with a shiver burying his face in the older man‘s neck, licking lightly.

“Would you take me?” There was a sudden silence that descended on the room. Hayate coughed into the back of his hand. His face turning a nice shade of scarlet.

“I… I don’t know…I’m not sure, Genma.” The boy looked almost sad. Genma took the hesitation as a no and for some reason that just pissed him off.

“That’s ok. Forget I asked.” Genma got to his feet and Hayate fell off his lap and hit the floor with an “Humph.” Genma started to walk into the bedroom, when from behind him came Hayate’s angry voice.

“So because I’m not sure, you’re going to throw a temper tantrum and leaving me horny. Especially since you’re the one that started this.” The man yelled at him, then coughed.

“You have two hands, take care of it yourself.” Genma answered sarcastically.

Hayate growled from behind him, but he ignored it and kept walking. He wasn’t even prepared for the attack. Hayate grabbed him by the hair and yanked him backwards until he fell over the arm of the couch.

He stared up at a mad Hayate in surprised. This was the first fight they’ve had in the year and a half that they have been together. But Hayate never struck him as the type of person who would be violent. Maybe he underestimated him. Or maybe he just pushed the ninja too far.

“Oh no you don’t, bastard. If you are not going to finish what you started. I sure the hell will.” Hayate growled out.

He roughly turned the man over, so his ass was propped up on the arm of the couch. His face was buried in the cushion of the couch. He was panting furiously, he was that turned on. Hayate didn’t seem like the dominating type, but he was doing one hell of a good job.

Hayate was tearing at the buttons at his jeans and tearing his pants down his legs. He moan loudly as the fellow ninja’s hand wrapped tightly around his straining erection. He squirmed pleasurably against Hayate’s clothed cock. Panting hard as it ran enticingly along the crack of his ass. Hayate’s right hand grabbed a fist full of Genma’s hair, yanking his head back. Genma called out to the harshness, but then whimpered as kisses and love nips were littered along his shoulder.

“See, you bastard. Isn’t it better when I do this instead of by yourself?” Hayate whispered in this ear, then licked the shell making him shiver. He just moaned in response, too busy concentrating on the hard cock against his ass. He wanted it so badly. “Do you want something Genma? I’m not giving you anything unless you beg for it? Or should I leave you like this, like you were going to leave me?” Hayate teased in a passion filled voice as he ran a callused hand over Genma’s backside making him groan louder.

“Please, Hayate. I’m sorry…just fuck me. I need it so badly it hurts. I want to feel you so deep inside me.” Hayate was moaning above him and his body was shaking with uncontrollable lust.

“God Genma, you beg so nicely.” Hayate said softly, running a hand from the man’s hair to his cheek.

Turning Genma’s face so that they could lock in a rough kiss. Tongues fought for dominance for a few minutes, before he gave in and let Hayate take the lead. He was so hard and horny he needed Hayate to do something to give him some kind of relief, but the ninja just teased him with light touches and kisses. But never where he needed it the most.

“Lube.” Pant “In my pocket of my pants.” Pant, pant. “God, Hayate. Now I needed you inside now.” Hayate growled and dug his nail painfully into Genma’s hips. The older ninja cried out and then bit the side of his hand to muffle the rest of it.

“Am I going to have to gag you to get you to keep quiet.” Hayate was breathing sporadically and he knew he was breaking him down. “I would like to at least prepare you a little bit before I pound your ass into the couch, you bastard.” Hayate panted against his ear then nipped it. “Don’t move if you want me to take you, got it?” All Genma could do was nodded. He was incapable to form anything coherent at the moment he was too trained on what Hayate was doing.

The man had moved completely off his body. He heard rustling behind him, then a loud ‘pop’ in the harsh breathing filled room. He heart was beating so fast now, that it was slamming hard against his chest. He spread is legs wider giving his little lover a better view of his puckered hole.

“Slut.” He heard faintly behind him. He smiled to himself.

“Only for you.”

“That’s right and don’t you ever forget it, Shiranui.”

Came the demand behind him before he was filled with two fingers, clear to the second knuckle. He let out a harsh cry from the painful pleasure. It had been way too long since he had been taken. He was tight and it hurt, but he wanted this a lot, so he forced his body to relax.

“God you’re so tight.” Hayate moaned out as he started to stretch the hole and find that spot that would drive his lover crazy.

Genma panted heavily the pain starting to fade as he moved with the fingers. He was now moaning his lover’s name over and over again. Hayate hit that bundle of nerves and he was screaming hayate’s name, as he came all over the side of the couch.

“That’s right, bastard. This is me fingering your ass. Making you cum all over the furniture.” Came the harsh desire filled voice, as a third finger was thrust into his to join the others. Genma winced in pain, but concentrate on keeping his body relax.

Hayate’s hand wrapped around his flaccid penis giving it a few long slow strokes then was gone. He heard lapping noises behind him and then a loud satisfied moan, as those fingers hit his prostate again. His own moan ripping through his throat. Hayate was leaning over his body whispering in his ear again.

“You taste so good for a bastard.” The image of Hayate licking his cum covered fingers made him moan and his cock twitched in agreement to the fantasy. Suddenly cum covered fingers were brushing against his dry lips. “Taste yourself Genma.” Came the seductive purr. He let his jaw dropped and fingers slipped deep inside. He latched on to them, sucking hard. The cum was bittersweet on his tongue and he was fully hard again.

Hayate slipped his fingers out and moved back. Genma missed the man’s flesh instantly and whimpered to show his displeasure. Hayate only nipped the flesh of his ass cheek. He heard the cap pop open again and he was shivering with anticipation.

“Hurry, need you inside.”

“You will.” Hayate purred running his lubed hand along his own neglected cock. He pulled his fingers out of Genma and grabbed the tube of lube. He squeezed out some over the older ninja’s ass, so it ran down the crack. Genma hissed at the coolness on his flesh. “Are you ready?” Hayate asked suddenly, almost hesitant. That made Genma smiled. He was still the same boy even in a dominate role.

“Do it, love.” Suddenly he was filled to the hilt. Hayate’s hard throbbing cock, buried in the tightness that was like nothing he’d ever felt before. They both cried out together. Hayate collapsed on him, panting heavily, coughing against his back. “Are you ok?” Genma asked concerned. Laughter filled the in betweens of each cough.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Genma smiled. “Tell me when.”

“Now.” Hayate started at a slowly careful pace. Genma didn’t want slow. He wanted fast and hard. Abusive and used. “Harder, Hayate. Show how big of a slut I am.” Hayate slapped his ass hard and then it was on. Genma couldn’t even move. Hayate was taken him ferociously. Not missing a beat as he rammed that delicious cock in and out of his body in a steady rhythm. “Yes.” He screamed as the head of the throbbing erection hit his prostate and continued to abuse it.

He was panting hard, hands ball into the side of the seat cushion on the couch. Hayate’s hands were gripping the side of his lower stomach, nails digging in so hard that blood was trailing from them to his stomach and dropping on to the floor.

He didn’t mind the pain at all, the fact that Hayate was taking him and causing him so much pleasure, was more powerful then any kind of wound inflicted on him. He felt one of those hands slide along he blood covered side and down to wrap tightly along his pulsating cock. The blood now lubricant for the hand to move more smoothly. His head fell forward as he felt that familiar delicious pressure starting to build in the pit of his stomach.

“Almost there. Please.”

He was almost desperate for release by this point. Hayate was pounding his ass mercilessly into the side of the couch, making little noise of pleasure which in return was driving Genma insane with lust. Hayate may end up on the floor with him buried deeply inside, that’s how turned on Genma was.

Hayate yelled and sank his teeth deeply into Genma’s shoulder as he came hard. That was all it took. The pain, the pleasure and the sound of Hayate’s release to send himself into the orgasm he needed so badly. He came so hard that he had black out.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

From then on Genma had experimented with different ways to get Hayate to the point of that night. He had never exceeded, but had got the man to take him of several occasions since then. Tonight though, was a different story. He definitely had pushed Hayate too far. Ya that’s right, Genma had planned this. He had known that his lover was coming home tonight thanks to Kakashi.

He had purposely picked up a stranger that wasn’t from the village. He had left the house a disaster just to piss his lover off, so the man would come looking for him. He had purposely hit on the stranger so that he would get touchy feely with him.

Asuma, his ex- lover had given him a signal that his lover had just walked into the bar. Everything had fallen into place so perfectly, until the head butt and then being left in the bar.

Asuma helped him to his feet and supported him by the arm until he was steady enough to stand by himself. Shikumaru’s dad handed him a shot of sake and he downed it. The pain became a little more bearable.

“Are you okay, man?” Asuma asked. Genma grunted.

“No, I’m a fucking bastard.” With that he left his two friends alone and headed out of the bar. He didn’t want to afford to piss his lover off anymore then he already was.

He walked down the darkened streets of Kohona by himself. Hands stuffed deep in his pockets and he could feel the knot forming on his forehead. He was almost regretting this. He should have known better to play with his lover’s jealous like a toy.

If he made it out of this alive and still had the love of his life, he was going to do everything in his power to make it up to the younger ninja. He stepped up on to his front porch and noticed no lights were on. Hayate must not be home yet, I wonder if he’ll come back, he thought to himself as he pushed the door open. He disappeared inside.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hayate was so mad, his body was shaking from the intensity. He heard the door open and close. He didn’t know why he felt like this or why it hurt so much, but he was going to do everything is his power to make Genma hurt as much as him. Then he was going to leave the broken man on the floor and never come back.

He waited patiently in the corner of the room covered by darkness. Genma walked nonchalantly into the room and that made his anger boil more. He grabbed the man’s dirty blond hair painfully, yanking him back hard. His lover’s hard body slammed into his and the kunai was pressed against his throat threaten. Genma’s body stiffens against his, but wisely doesn’t try to fight against him.

“You made a really bad move tonight, Shiranui.” He snapped harshly. “I don’t even know how to handle this situation at all, but by the end of this night you will be sorry for your poor decisions.”

“I already feel sorry.” Came the soft reply of his lover.

This made Hayate waver in his resolution. He shook off the hesitation and continued. He pushed the man hard, so he fell face first to the floor. The kunai sliced his cheek slightly, Hayate not being fast enough about pulling it away.

Genma grunted from the impact but didn’t move. He started when he felt the tip of the kunai against the flesh of his lower back just under his shirt. He winced in pain as the tip scraped up his back, the shirt splitting apart under the blade edge.

Hayate watched the blood rise to the surface and he almost stopped, but then he say the image of some other man’s fingers on those lips that belonged only to him. He flipped his lover over aggressively as he pulled off the ruined silk shirt. He slammed the older man back down on the floor as he grabbed the hands and pinned them above him. He took the man’s lips in a hard abusive kiss. Genma opened to him and granted him the access that he starved for. Tongues met aggressively, tangling together in a desperate, almost frantic desire.

“Fuck!” Hayate snarled as he tore his mouth away from his lover’s.

He tore at the jeans of the older man. He got it open enough to shove his hand inside grabbing a hold of the semi hard cock. Genma bit his lip to keep from crying out and let his eyes slid close. Pleasure flowing through his body in intense tendrils of desire.

Hayate watched his lover’s face. His face softened. He leaned up and licked the trail of blood to the corner of the other’s mouth. Genma’s eyes fluttered open and their eyes clashed. Genma reached a hand up toward Hayate’s face, but he slapped it away angry.

“Don’t touch me, you bastard. If you want me to do this with you, you will just lay there and take whatever I want to do to you.” Genma closed his eyes as pain filled his chest but he nodded his nodded in submission. Hayate backed up and pulled the man’s pants off. He stared down at his lover and his cock twitched in appreciation.

He ran his hands down his lover’s body almost lovingly. Genma’s eyes opened again in surprise and stared down at Hayate’s hair. The younger boy laid kisses along the older man stomach. He licked at the bellybutton as he made the man fully hard.

Genma moaned loudly and his legs fell apart to grant the younger boy more room to work. Hayate moved down and nipped at the hip bones. An image of the stranger from earlier came back into his head doing the same thing to Genma. The anger resurfaced and he bit the flesh of Genma’s hip hard, blood flowing down to the floor.

“MINE, DAMNIT!” Hayate yelled into the man’s lower stomach. “Mine.” This was softer. Genma felt his heart swell at the words. He went to put his arms around his lower, but Hayate moved to fast for him. “What did I say, you bastard.” He snapped, flipping him over to face the floor. He grunted at the impact but laid still. “I told you not to touch me.” Genma cringed at the bark from his little lover. “On your knees now.” He was ordered.

Genma did as he was told. His body shaking as he tried to support it on his arms. Wet fingers ran up and down his ass crack and he stifled a moan in the carpet. Two fingers slipped in his ass and this time he couldn’t stop himself from crying out. Hayate worked his lube covered fingers in and out of his lover as he bent over him.

“Are you thinking of someone else while I’m doing this to you? Are you imagining someone else’s hands on you? Huh, bastard?” Genma cried out Hayate’s name as the finger’s brushed against the nerves in his body.

Hayate moaned loudly. His cock reminded him rather painfully that he needed to speed up the process of preparing his lover. He putting some of his body weight on the man under him as his other hand lightly stroked his lover’s now fully hard dick.

“That’s right.” he growled. “Me and only me. If I see you with another man or women again, I’ll kill them.” Hayate shoved another finger inside the supple body. Genma just moaned in pleasure and pushed back against his lover.

“It’s always been you Hayate.” Genma whispered, panting hard. “Always by my side, always in my thoughts, always in my arms. No one else could take the place of you.” That stopped Hayate in his actions. He stared at the shaking back of his lover. He felt like crying. He yanked his fingers out and grabbed his lover’s hips, thrusting in to the tight hole of Genma’s. He sank to the hilt and both called out loudly.

Hayate pulled halfway out and slammed back in hard. Genma screamed his name as he hit the bundle of sensitive nerves. Hayate grabbed the older ninja’s hair and started thrusting sporadically,

“Why do you say things like that?” Hayate growled never once letting up on the man under him. “Why do you rip my heart out of my chest then hand it back to me gift wrapped.” He grabbed the man’s leaking cock and started to pump him harshly. Genma whimpered as his body shook hard from the abusive pleasure taking over his body. He felt his orgasm sliding over him.

Hayate let go of his hair and he fell to the floor on his elbows. His ass rising higher in the air, giving them both a new angle of intense pleasure. Both of them moaned together. Hayate gripped the man’s hip hard as his own orgasm started to build to a threatening peak. His pace became abusively hard.

“Why…” thrust “do…” thrust “I…” thrust, pant “love…” pant, thrust, pant “you…” thrust, thrust “Bastard!” Hayate screamed the last word as his orgasm ripped through his body.

Genma screaming his name at the same time. His own orgasm rocking his body hard as he came all over the floor and his lover’s small strong callused hand.

The both fell fully to the floor. Hayate laying on top of his lover, breathing harshly. His slowly fading erection slide out of the ninja along with some of his cum. He felt the pain start to rise and before he knew it he was crying hard. Coughs mingling with his tears.

Genma rolled over pushing the boy off of him. He sat up and grabbed Hayate’s arm, pulling him into his lap. Hayate wrapped his arms painfully tight around Genma’s neck and buried his face in the man’s chest. Genma held him just as tightly.

“I was going to leave you.” More sobs followed. “I was going to use your body and then never come back.”

“I wouldn’t have blamed you.” Genma whispered, rubbing his lover’s back comfortingly.

“I can’t though. I love you so much, you bastard.” Hayate said looking at him, then smiled.

“I’m glad. Since I will forever only be your bastard.”

 

 

The End


End file.
